A New Beginning 9: The Training of Thalassa
by Jupitermoon
Summary: The princess of Triton, Thalassa, comes to train as a sailor scout, along with her two brothers. New adventures will happen and a test will determine if Thalassa has what it takes to be able to call herself a sailor scout.


Hey everyone! Welcome to story #9, in my ever growing series. In this one, the princess of Triton, Thalassa, comes to train as a sailor scout. Her brothers, Adreas and Philip, come with her as her body guards. New adventures will happen and a test will determine if Thalassa has what it takes to be able to call herself a sailor scout. Now, these characters are not mine. They belong to my friend Kitty. She was nice enough to let me use her characters in my story. With this said, lets move on to the story. Enjoy!!!

Updated Note: Like I said before, these 'New Beginning' stories were written back in middle school so not the greatest of my works, but they mean a lot to me, because they reflex how I have progressed in my writing skills, but I still hope you enjoy them as I did when writing them years ago.

A NEW BEGINNING

The Training Of Thalassa

It was early morning, and the sun was just coming over the horizon. Sofia and Alex, had been riding all morning long. Lately with all their training, they didn't get to see each other to often. They wanted to spend time with each other, as much as they could. Sofia, finally caught up with Alex, in the age difference. She was now sixteen, but Alex's birthday, was coming up, so it would only be a matter of time, before a year would separate them again. The two couple, stopped by a beautiful crystal clear lake, to rest for the day ahead. They tired up their horses, and went to set down by the lake. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shinning onto the clear waters. Sofia and Alex, wanted to spend some time together, because their training, took up most of their time. The sound of horses hooves, could be heard in the distance. The sound grew closer, and closer to them. They didn't care, they only stared into each others eyes. The sound, was getting louder, and even more closer. As Sofia and Alex, grew their lips closer together, a voice spoke up. "Would you look at them go." Sofia and Alex, slowly turned around, to see the other scouts right behind them, on their horses. "Gees, just get those two alone for a few minutes, and theirs something going on." Calypso, turn sharply to Asteroid. "Asteroid, shut up!" she said, quit loudly. "What? I'm just saying." Calypso, just shook her head. Hannah and Charon, just sat there, watching all of this going on. "Calypso, can we help you with something?" asked Sofia, in a not to happy way. "Yes Sofia. Your parents, told us to come, and look for you." Sofia, looked at all of them. "What? Don't they trust us out here?" she said, not believing her luck just then. "Oh no, it's not that. They wanted us to come, and get you, so you can meet the royals from Triton today." Sofia, kind of just froze right then. "Oh." The royals from Triton, were coming today, so that the princess Thalassa, could train as a sailor scout. Her two brothers, Adreas and Philip, were coming as her body guards. They were to watch her, until her training was complete. The others, saddled up, and headed back to the palace.

When they arrived back at the palace, they had to hurry, and get ready to meet the royals. Sofia, had to change into her dress. She had gone riding in pants, and when meeting royalty, you had to look your best. Once changed, Sofia rushed down to the gates, where the others awaited her. Sofia's scouts, Alex, and her, were to greet the royals. After that, they would led them, to meet everyone else in the main chamber court room. Alex, wore his usual outfit, of a brown vest, with black shirt underneath, brown pants, and black boots, and also his black cape. Sofia, wore a lovely long white dress, made of the finest silk. The sailor scouts, stood behind Alex and Sofia, by the main gates. They didn't have to wait long, before the royals were in sight. They pulled up, in a long black limo. The guards, opened the gates, as the royals pasted through. The driver, came around, and let the royals out. Then, they started to walk the short way up to the entrance of the palace. Sofia and the others, waited, as the royals walked up to the palace. She could see the older prince Adreas, the princess Thalassa, beside him, and the youngest prince Philip, on the other side of his brother. The two princes, wore dark blue outfits, and a white cape, with blue trimming on it. They also wore, short white boots, with again blue trim on them. The princess, wore an aqua green dress. A cape, connected by two sea shells, hung from around her shoulders. Her eyes, were bluish green, and she wore a golden crown, with a sea shell in the middle. Her hair, was light brown, and very curly. She looked to be seventeen, or around that age. Her brother, Adreas, was blond, and had blue eyes. He seemed very serious, and looked like he didn't smile to much. Sofia, thought he had to be at least twenty two. The other brother, Philip, was a brunet, with green eyes. He seemed like the kind of person, who knew how to have fun, yet at time, knew how to be serious as well. He looked to be around the age of nineteen. Sofia, greeted them warmly. "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo," she said with a smile, "I am Princess Sofia Rose." She turned to Alex. "This is Prince Alexander," then to the scouts, "And they, are my sailor scouts." She pointed to each one. "Sailor Calypso, Asteroid, Charon, and Sliver Star, also Princess Hannah Aldara." They all bowed their heads, as their names were called. Adreas, stepped forward, and interfused him, and the others. "My name, is Prince Adreas. This is my sister Thalassa, and my brother Philip. We are pleased to meet you" he said, bowing his head in respect. The others did the same. Sofia, again spoke. "If you'll follow me, I will led you to meet my parents, and grand parents, and also the sailor scouts." They followed her in, and through the palace.

On the way to the main court room, the Tritons, saw many things, that they had never seen before. Sofia, knew they didn't have time to stop for long. She promised them, that she would show them all around the palace, as soon as they were settled in. Inside the main court room, everyone who worked in the palace was there, including the scouts, and the royal family. The room grew quite, as they all entered. Sofia, curtsey, and Alex bowed before the king and queen, and then took their place next to them. The sailor scouts, were off to the side, as they always were, along with the cats. The Tritons, stood their before the court. As a sign of respect, they did not speak, until spoken too. "You may now speak" said Helios. Adreas, stepped forward. "Your majesties, I am Prince Adreas, eldest prince of Triton. This is my brother, Prince Philip, and my sister Princess Thalassa. We have traveled here, so that Thalassa, could train as a sailor scout. She has been gifted with the power of a sailor scout. With wishes from the king and queen of Triton, we wish for Thalassa to train as a sailor scout, and return with us at the end of the season." Rini and Helios, whispered between each other, then they turned back to face Adreas. "You have spoken well Adreas" said Helios. "Thalassa, will train as a sailor scout, for the time you are all here" finished Rini. Adreas, nodded, and then turned to the others. He smiled slightly at his sister, and then turned back around. "There are some important rules, that Thalassa will have to fallow, if she wants to be a good scout," said Rini, "She will have to learn, to work as a team. That is one very important rule we have here. If one of her team mates are down, she must learn to be there for them. I do understand, that Thalassa will be working as a loner scout, but it always helps, to know how to work as a team, if the time ever calls for it." Helios, took over from there. "Another thing, Sofia and her scouts, are still in training them selves. The sailor scouts, will take turns on teaching both Sofia and her scouts, and Thalassa, as well. She will learn to fight, use her attacks in the element she is best in, and to defend herself, if her attacks should ever fail. There will be days, that Thalassa, and the rest of you, will be able to see around the palace, and Crystal Tokyo. Her training, will beginning tomorrow morning. I'm sure you all will be happy, for the time you are here." After everything was said and done, the Tritons, were shown their rooms, were they stayed until dinner.

The day passed, with almost no sight of the Tritons. Sofia, got the feeling, that Adreas, was very protected of the other two. The next time Sofia, saw them all together, was at dinner. The Tritons, sat towards the front of the table, to talk about how things were on Triton. Thalassa, sat across Sofia. Philip and Adreas, sat next to their sister, across the table. Adreas and Philip, did most of the talking. Thalassa, stayed silent for most of the dinner. Sofia, did try to talk to her, but Thalassa, seemed shy. It was understandable. She was in a new place for a time, and didn't feel like talking that much. Alex and Philip, were very talkative, through the whole dinner. It seemed, that they had a lot in common. Adreas, mainly talked to Helios and Endymion, about how things were like on Triton, and Earth. When dinner was over, it was time to say goodnight. Alex, walked Sofia, to her room. He kissed her goodnight, and then left. In Sofia's room, Sofia was talking to Dianna, about Thalassa. "Well, what did you think about her?" asked Sofia, bushing her hair. Dianna, was lying on the bed, watching Sofia. "I thought she was nice, maybe a little shy, but nice." Sofia, stopped bushing, and went to sit by Dianna on the bed. "She did seem shy, but that's alright. She just needs to get used to us, and this place." Sofia, got under the covers. "Hey, do you think she would like to go horse back riding sometime?" Dianna, yawed, then turned up to her. "I'm sure she would, but you'll have to wait, until she has time to herself." Sofia nodded. "Yeah, your right. I still have to training as well, but I'm sure she would love to go horseback riding." Dianna, cracked a small smile. "Just make sure, you don't run into anymore snakes this time." Sofia, rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up." Dianna, still giggling to herself, said her goodnights to Sofia. Sofia, did the same, and turned off the light.

Early the next morning, Sofia, like everyone else, was up with the sun. It was the day, when Thalassa, would start her training as a scout. Sofia and the other scouts, also had to train, but they wanted to see what Thalassa could do first. All of the scouts, the Tritons, Alex, Sofia, and the cats, were all out by the training area, to watch Thalassa. Sofia and her scouts, were off to the side, to watch as Luna and Artemis, introduced all of the other scouts to the Tritons. Dianna, sat off to the side, with Sofia. Once the interdictions were over, it was time for Thalassa to train. The inner and outer scouts, were in front of Thalassa, and Luna, was telling her what to do. "Now Thalassa, you know, that all of the scouts have something to help them transform. If you pass your training, then you will receive a broach, that will help you transform. Until then, you seem to be powerful enough, that for a time you will not need one. Now, call out your words to transform." All eyes were on Thalassa, as she got ready to say her words. "Sacred Trine of Triton, give me the power." A whirl pool of water, engulfed Thalassa. When the whirl pool stopped, their stood Sailor Triton. She wore a basic uniform, with a blue skirt, dark blue bows, boots, with purple trim on them, and the gloves. At the top of her boots, were two sea shells, one on each one. A cape, the same as her brothers wore (but was aquaria) hung around her shoulders. Upon her head, she still wore her royal crown. In her hand, she carried a gold and silver trine. The Trine, is what gave Thalassa her power, over the waves of the ocean. Now transformed, the real work could begin.

The sailor scouts, put out the targets, so Thalassa would have something to shot at. Everyone, got out of the way, when everything was ready. "Now Thalassa, call out one of your attacks. But, not a powerful one, just a small one" said Luna, also standing back. Thalassa, focused her power, and called out her attack. "TRITON WATER TORNADO!" From the trine, came a water tornado, rushing at the target. The forces from the wave, blew the target away. Everyone, was very imprested, that Thalassa had so much power. Everyone, besides her brothers, excepted nothing less. The other scouts, had training to do, so they had to leave. It was mid noon, before the training was done for the day. Sofia, went to see Thalassa, and caught her, just as she was finishing up her training. Thalassa's brothers, went to talk to the scouts, so Sofia, had time to talk to her alone. She went over to Thalassa, who was still in scout uniform. "Hi." Thalassa, turned around. "Hello" she said, smiling. "I thought you were pretty good with your attack, for a first timer." Thalassa, smiled. "It wasn't my first time. I did some training back home. I came here, because my parents thought I could training better." Sofia, nodded her head, showing she understood. "Would you like to go horseback riding? I could show you around a little. It would be fun." Thalassa, looked over to her brothers, then back at her. " I would love too. I love horseback riding. But, I should ask my brothers first. I was told, not to leave their side for long, until I return home. I'll ask them." Thalassa, went over to her brothers. Philip, didn't seem to care much. He was to busy talking to Neptune. Adreas, on the other hand, didn't seem to be thrilled with the idea. After a few minutes, Adreas shook his head yes, and went back to talking with the scouts. Thalassa, came back over to Sofia. "He said I could, but they would have to come as well. Their my body guards, and I have to stay beside them," Thalassa, let out a small sigh, "But don't worry, they said they would stay behind, so we can talk." Sofia, smiled. "Alright. I'll go get some horses. Would you like to come pick one out?" she asked, happily. "Sure." The two princesses, walked off talking to one another, going to get the horses.

Out in the countryside, Sofia and Thalassa, were riding on their horses, looking at the landscapes. Adreas and Philip, rode a ways back, so that Sofia and Thalassa, could talk. Sofia, rode her horse Star Gazer, who was a chocolate brown, with four white shocks, and a white blaze down her nose. Thalassa's horse, was a Palomino mare, named Peach Blossom (Peachy). Sofia, showed Thalassa, the beauty of Crystal Tokyo. She showed her, all of the trails, Sofia loved to take, every morning when she came out to ride. Thalassa, was amazed with all of this. She had never seen sights like this before in her life. It was mid summer, so everything was still in bloom here. They stopped, to see all the beautiful flowers, and the small animals, they saw on the way. Sofia, told her the names of everything they saw. She was always out here, so she knew all of the names. Thalassa, looked back at her brothers. It didn't seem, that they really cared, but Thalassa, knew they were just as amazed, as she was. They continued down the path, still looking at all the wonderful sights, Crystal Tokyo, had to offer them.

After awhile in the country, they started to head back. On the way, Sofia and Thalassa, talked about how things were, on the other side of the galaxy. "So, what's it like, to live on Earth Sofia?" asked Thalassa. "Well, living here, is just wonderful for me, and my people. It's always, so beautiful here." Sofia, was very proud of Crystal Tokyo. "Don't you ever get bored, or long to see other galaxies?" Sofia, nodded her head. "Sometimes I do, but my scouts, have seen all over the galaxy, so I listen to their stories. As a princess, I really never leave Crystal Tokyo." Thalassa, could agree on that. "Yes, I know what you mean. This is the first time in my life, I've ever left Triton. I've always, wanted to see Earth, but was never got to go" said Thalassa, in almost a sad tone. "Is that why, you want to be a sailor scout? To see the galaxy?" asked Sofia. "Part of it yes, but I also want to protect my family, and home. My whole life, they have protected me, now I want to protect them, form anything that may come." Sofia, had a feeling, she didn't want to talk about herself, so she left it at that. They rode on, still talking together. When they reached the palace, Sofia, showed the Tritons, more of the palace. She gave a breath history, on how everything came to be. They fleet for her, when she told them about the Silver Millennium, and her great grandmother Queen Serenity. They loved the other stories she had told, about how her mother and grand mother, were both scouts at one time. Sofia, told them some of the stories, she had heard about, about the battles the sailor scout fought so long ago, and when she got to go into the past, to practice her powers as a scout. When it was time for dinner, it was clear, that Thalassa, had opened up more. She was talking to the other scouts, telling about what she had seen that day, and asked the inner scouts, if they had more stories to tell. When dinner was over, everyone said their goodnights, and went to bed. Thalassa, had training in the morning, and she would need all of her strength, to train tomorrow.

Early the next morning, just as the sun was just raising over the sea, Thalassa, and her bothers, went down to the beach, where Neptune was waiting. Today, Thalassa, would have to learn how to control the waves of the sea. She had never tried this before, but Neptune knew she could do it. Her brothers, stayed close behind, but far enough to watch her train. Once Thalassa, transformed, it was time to try out her power. Neptune, led her down to the water. "One thing you must understand Thalassa, is that the sea can be clam at one moment, and raging the next. You must always respect the sea, and everything in it as well" said Neptune. Thalassa, understood this. She held her trine in her hand. She was nervous, but she had to try. Thalassa, called upon the trine's power. "Sacred Trine of Triton, give me the power." The trine, started to glow. Then, she said in a loud tone "Move the waves!" The trine, glowed brightly, then stopped. Thalassa, stared at it, in shock, and her brothers as well. "The trine's power, has never failed me before" thought Thalassa. Neptune, went over to Thalassa. Thalassa, stared at her. "How could this happen?" she asked her. "The sea, sensed you were nervous. You have to be confident, to control the waves. Believe you can do it, and then, the sea will let you control it's waves." Neptune, then stepped back, to let her try again. Thalassa, held up the trine. "Sacred Trine of Triton, give me the power." It started to glow again. In the same tone, as before, Thalassa said "Move the waves!" This time, the waves, that were beating against the surf, froze in place. Thalassa, looked over to Neptune. "Now, move them with the trine." Thalassa, turned back. She moved the trine to the right. The waves moved slightly to the right. Then, she moved it towards the left. The same happened. She lifted the trine up, and the waves, rose up to the sky. Thalassa, then moved her trine, in the direction of a huge rock, that was over to the side. The waves, smashed against the rock. Neptune, came back over to Thalassa. "Very good Thalassa. That will be all from me today." Thalassa, went over to her brothers. "I did you see that!?" she said, very excited. "Yes, we did Thalassa. Congratulations" said Adreas, smiling just a little bit. Philip, picked Thalassa up, and spun her around. He was just as excided, as she was. "Alright you two," said Adreas, "Now, it's time to go. Thalassa, when we get back, you have a fighting lesson, with Sailor Jupiter. We don't want to be late, so were leaving now." Adreas, stared to walk back to his horse. Now alone, Philip, turned to his sister. "Hey, don't worry about Adreas. Though he won't show it, he's proud of you." Thalassa, nodded. "I know. He has always been this way. I'm used to it." Philip, smile, and stared to walk away. "Are you coming?" Looking at him, she said "In a moment," she then, turned to the sea, "I want to watch this for awhile." Thalassa, stood there, watching the sun, still raising over the sea. It was so beautiful to her. Right then, she knew she would always love the sea.

Sofia and the other scouts, had just finished training, by the time the Tritons, got back to the palace. They had heard about Thalassa, moving the waves, and wanted to congratulate her. They knew, Jupiter was teaching her, how to fight, so they went down to the fighting, training area. When they got down there, they had to be quite, and watch first. They saw, Jupiter, trying to teach Thalassa, some moves. Sofia, remembered all those moves, because Jupiter, was the one who taught her how to fight. Jupiter, started out showing her, basic stuff. Like, how to punch, kick, and move in the right direction. Sofia, could see that Thalassa, was having some trouble with this. Up till now, Thalassa, was doing good with her training. When Thalassa, tried a back flip, she slipped, and fell. Jupiter, helped her up, and told her to try again. The same thing happened, every time she tried. "Gees, she's REALLY not good at this is she" said Asteroid. "Asteroid, that is not nice" said Charon. "She just needs practice" said Calypso. "I'm sure you weren't that good, when you stared out Asteroid" said Hannah. "Yeah I was" she said, looking back at Hannah. "Oh come on. Everyone needed a little practice at fighting." Asteroid, rolled her eyes. "We could always help her out" said Sofia. The other scouts, all turned to her. "What? You all know how to fight. We maybe, the best fighters out there today." Asteroid, sharply turned to her. "Maybe? I AM the best fighter out there today. Always have, always will, and you all know it." True, she had been best know all around the galaxy, for her good fighting skills. She even kicked Sailor Eclipse butt (with help), when she tried to darken the Earth. But, thanks for Sailor Silver Star (Hannah) and the help of the other scouts, she was killed. (That was the last story) "Well, maybe we could help her" said Calypso. "Shouldn't we leave that to Jupiter?" asked Charon. "I'll ask her, if she wants help." said Sofia.

When Thalassa, was done with her fighting lesson for the day, Sofia, went over to her. "Thalassa, are you alright?" Thalassa, turned to her. "A little sore, but I think I'll live." Sofia, smiled. "I saw, that you were having some trouble with the fighting." Thalassa, started to walk towards the door. "Well, I never had to fight before." Sofia, went to her, still making sure if she was really alright. "If you would like, I could help you out." Thalassa, turned around, unsure of what she had just heard. "You know how to fight?" she asked, still not believing her. "Jupiter, taught me. What? You don't believe me?" Thalassa, shook her head. "Fine, I'll have to show you then." Sofia, walked over to the mat. She did three back flips, turned, and doubled kicked the dummy, turning back, and doing three more back flips, and, landed a few feet from Thalassa. Thalassa, was now a believer. Sofia, walked back over to her. "Your good" said Thalassa, still blown away. "Well, I would have been better, if I didn't have this dress on." Thalassa, nodded her head. "Tell you what, if your still having trouble with this, when it gets closer to when you have to leave, I'll help you out. Okay?" Thalassa, turned to Sofia, and smiled. "Alright, thank you."

As the weeks flew by, Thalassa, was passing all her other lessons. She was still, not to good in fighting though. She was getting better, but she didn't have the time to improve for much longer. The Tritons, were leaving in two weeks, and it didn't look like Thalassa, was going to pass this. The time came, when for Sofia, to help her in this. The other scouts, also helped to, but Sofia, did the most. Now, Thalassa, had at least two teachers in her fighting lessons. With all the help, Thalassa, became better, with each passing day. After awhile, Thalassa, finally knew how to fight. When the day came, for Thalassa, to receive her broach, the whole royal court, was there to see. It was to take place in the main court room, so everyone in the palace could see. Everyone, was in the place, where they were suppose to be, and so everything could begin. This was a proud day for Thalassa, and her brothers. Thalassa, had trained very hard, and was now to be rewarded. Rini, spoke first. "Thalassa, you have trained hard, and have learned much. Tell me, what have you learned, in your stay here?" Thalassa, took a deep breath. "I learned, that it is important to work as a team, and to fight my hardness, no matter what happens. I've learned, to use my powers better, to focus my energy, and know when to fight. The most important thing I have learned, is that no matter how strong you are, no matter how powerful, you can be, you always need help, once and awhile" she said, as she turned to Sofia, and then glanced to the other scouts. Rini, smiled, as she turned to Helios. He spoke next. "Very good Thalassa. You now, are an official sailor scout." Happiness, swept of Thalassa, like a claming wave. Her weeks of training, have finally paid off.

Later on that day, it was time for the Tritons, to say goodbye. After receiving her broach, it was time to get ready to leave. Thalassa's broach, was a sea shell, with a purplish blue background. They were already packed, and were waiting for the limo, to take them, where their ship was waiting to take them home. Sofia, Alex, and the other scouts, were saying their last goodbyes to the Tritons. Sofia, gave Thalassa, a huge goodbye. They had become close friends, and hated to say goodbye. "I hope you come back so Thalassa, very soon" said Sofia. Thalassa, smiled, and looked at the others. "Thank you all, for helping me, when I needed help. I'll never forget it." The limo, pulled up to the gates, and stopped. "Thalassa, it's time to go now" said Adreas. "Alright." Adreas and Philip, nodded their goodbyes, and went to the gates. Thalassa, turned around. "Goodbye everyone. I'll be sure to see you all again soon." With that, Thalassa, turned around, and went down, and got in the car. As they pulled away, Thalassa, looked back, and gave one last wave of goodbye. They others, did the same. They all stood their, until the car was out of sight. The other scouts, went back into the palace. Alex, remained their, with Sofia, a little while longer. "Goodbye Thalassa, I know we'll meet again someday" thought Sofia, to herself. A cool breeze, swept up, around her. And, if you listened closely, it almost sounded like it said "Someday soon."

THE END

Well, how did you like it? Tell me what you thought of it. Till next time. C-ya!!


End file.
